seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Monkey D. Orwell
He may be the strongest, and even the most amazing, but he is still a dirty cheap old man. Nobody talking about Orwell. Orwell is the emperor of the ROGE Empire, a Yonko, a grand leader of the New world, and one of the most powerful figures on the planet. He is one of the main Antagonist of One Piece Legacy, if not the main villain. Appearance He is an extremely old man, being 151 years old, but looks to be in his 90s. Personality He acts like a dirty old man, and knows it. Despite that, he is still one of the most powerful men to ever live, and has built an empire that matches the New World Government, in not even a century. This is revealed to be a false personality, to one that is vile, horrible, and monster like of an extremely arrogant and hateful man. Abilities As a Yonko, he is immensely powerful, and he is even called dangerous, by their standards, suggesting he is even more powerful then that. He is considered the world's strongest man. He is said to be almost as strong as Whitebeard at Marineford. His is also considered the greatest Haki user alive. When he goes to his Rank five form, no other being can match up to him, and he becomes the closest being to God, if not God himself. Ranks Eating the Demon King Fruit made him have different ranks. Rank One Rank One looks to be like a mummy, and he has used it on les then 100 people, having fought tens of millions of people. He has the ability to create shadowy hands, and can explode in darkness. His power is said to double in this form. Rank Two Rank Two looks to be like a humanoid Cerebrus, which he has used on less then 30 people. It has the ability to create shadow portals, able to attack anyone in a range of 1,000 kilometers. His power is said to triple in this dorm, to Rank one. Rank Three Rank three is a small man in a suit, with a mask to cover his face. He used this on less then 15 people. He can create dark shadows everywhere, and even create minions of extraordinary power, along with controlling a dark void. His power is said to double compared to Rank Two. Rank Four Rank Four is a large demon like creature, with blazing hair. He has used this ability on less then 5 people. He can teleport, create hellfire, and even suck life out of weaker people just being near them. His power is said to become five times more powerful then Rank Three in this form. Rank Five Rank Five is a small triangle with one eye. He can only use this form after 100 years has passed since he ate the fruit. He can warp reality, break every single rule in existence, and becomes immortal. Only Haki can harm him, alongside Sea stone. He becomes 666x more powerful in this form then his normal form. This form is also refereed to as the Demon God form, because of its insane power. Rank one.jpg|Rank One, of the Demon King Ranking System. Rank Two.jpg|Rank Two, of the Demon King Ranking System. Rank three.jpg|Rank Three, of the Demon King Ranking System. Rank four.jpg|Rank four, of the Demon King Ranking System. God.jpg|Rank Five of the Demon King form, which is also called the 'Demon God' form. Category:Pirate Category:Pirate Captain Category:Nobody700 Category:Emperor Category:Yonko Category:Male Category:Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Will of D.